You Can't Run From Love
by EaglefootMoonflightVipertail
Summary: Alzeid x OC (Nikkita) fic. "You!" She practically stomped up to him and glared into his slightly cold red eyes. "Your the reason I'm in this mess in the first place! I was clearly in line first and then you had to steal away the last room! You owe me!"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dazzle/Hatenkou Yuugi**

**This was an request from Dawn the Dark Angel Warrior  
**

* * *

OC:

Name: Nikkita Rose

Appearance: She stands at 5'6" with long brown hair and bright green eyes. She has slightly tanned skin and wears a black half jacket over a purple dress that goes to her knees. Its slitted with black leggings underneath, she also wears black boots.

Weapons: Two daggers and some throwing knives.

Personality: Short tempered, intelligent, kind, caring, loyal, stubborn, and determined.

Backstory: Her parents abandoned her cause they didn't have the money to care for her. She was taken in by a cruel old lady that forced her to work. She ran away found a happy family that was torn away from her by another family with a grudge against them. Nikkita then traveled alone and vowed never to fall in love. A elderly woman she met said that everyone falls in love no matter what they vow.

* * *

**You Can't Run From Love**

**Chapter 1: The Fated Meeting**

Drops drizzled onto the worn out ground. Lone steps could be heard making their way through the dreary rain. The girl, Nikkita Rose, seemed to around 5'6'' with long brown hair and bright green eyes. Her slightly tanned skin complimented the black half jacket she wore over her slitted purple dress, that went down to her knees, underneath she wore black leggings, completing the outfit with black boots.

Peeking up towards the rain filled sky, her green gaze drifted over the deserted street, searching for a place to rest. "...'BlackWood Inn'..." She muttered, as she stared up at a not too comfortable looking stopping place for travelers, like herself.

_'Well it's the least I can do, with all the money I have.' _Nikkita thought stepping towards the Inn and opening the slightly creaking door.

Inside the Inn seemed very welcoming, everything was furnished to be comfy and brought a feeling of being home again, to any weary travelers. The prices even seemed suitable for anyone who was poor. Slightly amazed at the homey atmosphere, the girl didn't seem to take notice of her attire.

Her long brown hair is now dripping wet and darker due to the rain shower. And her drenched clothes hugged her frame more closely, much to the appeal of some guys in the dining area to her right. Coming out of her daze, she stepped towards the front desk, where an nice looking lady stood.

"Welcome to BlackWood Inn." The lady chanted cheerfully. "How may I help you?"

She smiled back, out of courtesy. "I would like a room, please. I'm only staying for the night."

"Certainly." The lady then told her the cost of the room.

Nikkita could only stare at her in shock, as the lady kept on smiling. "It's that much!?" Nikkita pulled out her small wallet and found only a few coins inside. Closing the wallet, she looked back up at the lady with a sly grin. "You know, I am just a lonely traveler with no family to take care of me. I barely have any money to buy a piece of bread with. If possible...could you maybe...make some arrangements with your boss, where I can stay for a while and work off the cost of the room. I promise I'll work really hard!"

"Well..." The lady started to look unsure.

"You don't want to keep me out in the cold wet rain, do you?" The girl pleaded with her.

"Uh...um..."

A hand slammed down on the desk dropping money. "We would like two rooms."

The lady behind the counter looked surprised, as did I. "Great, we only have two rooms left after all." She took the money and gave the person some change.

"Oi, I was here first!" Nikkita yelled at the stranger, only to be ignored.

Giving the person the two keys, the lady grinned at her. "Are you with him?"

The brown haired girl looked up and into deep red eyes. After staring for a while, the white haired guy broke the gaze. "No, I don't know him."

"...Great..." She could hear the lady whisper, looking like a puppy dog in love.

The girl could only sigh at her actions. _'What is so great about love, anyway?' _

But before the lady could start flirting, a voice spoke up. "Alzeid!" A little shorter black haired girl, holding a bear with a blindfold, ran up to the man. "Don't leave such a defenseless girl out in the rain like that, especially with a pervert!" She pointed over to another man with brown hair, who was staring at her.

"What is your name, sweetheart?" The brown haired man crooned at Nikkita, kissing her hand.

She then felt an undesirable temptation to flip the pervert into the nearest wall. She glared at him and tore her hand from his touch. "I have a right to keep that a secret from strangers."

"Aw...don't be like that! You have such a pretty face after all."

The perverted man then proceeded to get a black eye from her. "Stay away from me, you pervert! As you can see I'm only trying to get a room. So back off!"

"My, my, the lady has a temper." He teasingly muttered backing off from her death glare.

Ignoring him, Nikkita turned back to the lady at the front desk. "Excuse me, miss..."

"Sorry, we have no more rooms!" The lady chirped cheerfully.

"What!" Nikkita's angry gaze became directed on a certain white haired guy. "You!" She practically stomped up to him and glared into his slightly cold red eyes. "Your the reason I'm in this mess in the first place! I was clearly in line first and then you had to steal away the last room! You owe me!"

"You couldn't pay for it in the first place." Alzeid stated in a not caring way.

"Yeah! Well..." Nikkita couldn't think of a comeback. "Fine then!" She turned to head straight for the door. "It's your fault that a poor innocent girl, such as me, is going to catch a cold!"

But before she even close to opening the door in her rage, someone a little shorter then her, suddenly hugged her. "Wait!"

Nikkita looked down to see the girl from earlier. "What do you want?"

"I'm Rahzel, nice to meet you."

"I didn't-"

"As I am also a female, I know hard it is being soaking wet and having to deal heartless guys." Rahzel said, letting go of her and shifting a glare over to Alzeid for a second. "That's why you can share my room with me for tonight."

"Wait? What?" Nikkita was speechless, she couldn't believe this girl, a complete stranger, was actually letting her stay the night.

"Great!" Razhel grinned. "I've always wanted a sister!"

Before Nikkita could even blink, she was whisked upstairs to the inn room, and put into different warm clothes while hers dried.

Everything happened so quickly, she didn't have to time to think. "Rahzel?..." Nikkita voiced after a while.

The black haired girl looked up at her. "Hm? What is it?"

"Why did you help me?"

"Well..." The younger girl thought about it for a while. "...You need a place to stay right?"

Nikkita nodded, wondering what she was getting at.

"I thought since you seemed to be so lonely...and I do need a some girl company..." Rahzel's face lit up. "We could have a sleepover party! I've always wanted to have one! We can stay up all night talking about guys and clothes!"

Rahzel seemed to be so happy about the current situation, that she didn't have the heart to hurt her feelings. "Um...but I'm a complete stranger to you. Are you fine with me-"

"Whether your a complete stranger or not doesn't matter to me. Your a human girl with problems, that's all I need to know." Rahzel stated, ending the conversation.

_'What a strange girl.' _Nikkita thought laying on the hotel bed. _'Well I have to worry about it tomorrow, we're just travelers that will separate the next day without a second thought. It's not like it will be any different from all the other people I have met along the way.'_

"Get dressed." Her clothes were suddenly thrown on her. Nikkita sat up, holding her now dry clothes. "We're going down for dinner." Rahzel stated before going off to get dressed in another stylish dress.

Nikkita got dressed into her regular clothes and followed Rahzel out of the Hotel room. "Say...Those guys from earlier...Why are you traveling with them? Aren't they older then you?"

"Yeah." Rahzel grinned up at her. "But do you really think a defenseless girl can travel alone by herself. Besides if they ever try to hurt me...they won't see what hit them." She then began to giggle in a evil way.

_'...Defenseless?...' _Nikkita then became cautious to not get on the girl's bad side.

"Oi, hurry up!"

"Calm down. Your acting like a kid, Alzeid-chan~!" Rahzel chirped, clearly making the white-haired man annoyed.

"I am not."

"Alzied-chan, is in denial~!" Baroqueheat joined in.

Nikkita giggled and smiled happily. _'What a friendly group of people.' _

They all sat down at a empty table with their food. "So tell me your name again, pretty lady~." Baroqueheat's flirtatious expression sickened her.

She glared at him with cold green eyes. "That's classified." Why did she have to sit by him?

"Oh come on~" He leaned closer to her. "You can te-!"

Bang!

Everyone in the dining room turned to their table. Nikkita was shaking all over at the sudden shock. Alzeid held a just recently used gun in front of her. Rahzel and Baroqueheat seemed normal at the sudden event.

"She said she didn't want to tell you." Alzeid said threateningly.

Baroqueheat just grinned. "Lighten up, Alzeid~."

As everyone continued to eat like everything was normal and the dining room became deserted, Nikkita sat there too shocked to move or speak.

_'What have I got myself into?'_

* * *

_A/N:_ Hoped you enjoyed! I really hoped I didn't make anyone OOC (Out Of Character), If I did well I tried. And if you spot any mistakes in the spelling or grammer, it's okay if you tell me, I'll fix right away. As I said above this was a request from **Dawn the Dark Angel Warrior.**(Sorry if it is kinda late.) I will be working on this story but I probably won't be updating that much, since I still have a alot of fanfics I've writing.

**Well anyway thanks to anyone who reads and reviews. See you next chapter~! Hope you have a great day! :)**

**P.S.**

**If anyone also likes D. Gray Man, Fairytail, and 07 Ghost fics, come check out my other fanfics.**


	2. Author's Note: Please Read!

**Author's Note**

If you are currently thinking this a 'I'm not writing this fic anymore', it's not. But I won't able to write for a while for the next few days or weeks. Some problems came up just recently and we have a week or maybe 60 days to decide if we're going to be moving or not. We're trying to go through the whole town house/apartment right now and find things we don't need and either donate them or sell them. And we're also trying to see if we can get some nice looking 3 room apartments that have a better cost and so I won't be leaving my current high school when I have only two years left. And we only have a limited time to move in, and I know school will probably be starting soon too, somewhere around the month of August.

So please be patient for the next few weeks. I promise once everything gets settled, I'll be back with the next chapters or so. I do really regret making you wait, cause I really know how it feels but, please bear with it for now. I am also kinda feeling overwhelmed with all this and it's causing me to have major writer's block right now, even though I have moved at least 3 times (my mom says 6.) in the past. But I've been living here for 9 years, more then any other place, and it's also better then any of the places we use to live at, so it's kinda damping my spirits/mood.

Thank you to everyone who understands.


	3. Author's Note 2: Please Read!

**Author's Note**

Well I've got some bad news and good news. Good News: I'm not moving. Bad News:...we're getting wooden floors. So I'm still going to have to help with moving everything. Also I despise wooden floors for various reasons...so I really don't want to do this but, I have to. Also school is coming up soon and since I'm going to be a Junior (11th grader) this year, I'll have to put more time into studying then being on the computer. (Though I probably will still slack off.) That means I'll barely have time to write as much.

Thanks for being patient. And I'll be sure to at least update every once and a while. (Maybe even upload a oneshot now and then.) Anyway thank you to everyone who understands. And I hope you have a wonderful day. See you soon! :)


End file.
